


Troop 413's Next Top Cookie Seller

by kalacyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Girl Scouts, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalacyn/pseuds/kalacyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betapalooza treat for darwinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troop 413's Next Top Cookie Seller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darwinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinning/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Girl Scouts of the USA and _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_.


End file.
